The present invention relates to a pumping apparatus, and more particularly to a pumping apparatus for a fish-raising pool.
So far as a fish-raising pool is concerned, the circulating pool water and the oxygen dissolved in the pool water are closely related to the existence of fishes therein since they are crowdedly raised in the pool and thus the living space for every fish is relatively reduced.
To improve the circulation of and increase the dissolved oxygen in the pool water, the prior art uses a vehicle for splashing on the water surface. In order to achieve a satisfactory result, a fish-raising pool usually is equipped with several such vehicles, which, nevertheless, is power-consuming and not cost-effective. In an effort to overcome this shortcoming, someone tried to pump the bottom water in the pool upwards so that good circulation of the pool water is obtained. The problem of enough dissolved oxygen in the pool water, however, is not solved by this trial which, in fact, calls for an independent air-pumping device, and thus, it is not really cost-effective but still is power-consuming and space-occupying.
It is therefore attemped by the Applicant to overcome the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art to the largest extent possible.